bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
is the second season of the anime series, ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It introduces a new battle system, including Bakugan Traps. The season 2 contains 52 episodes, and later is followed by Gundalian Invaders. The Vestals The Vestals are an alien species that have conquered New Vestroia until the Bakugan Resistance defeated the Vexos and freed New Vestroia. The 3 Dimension Controllers The Vexos created three Dimension Controllers to change the Bakugan into ball form again. The cities that have the Dimention Controllers are named Alpha City, Beta City, and Gamma City. The Resistance's job is to destroy the three Dimension Controllers to restore the Bakugan to their natural form. They managed to destroy all the Dimension Controllers, including the one in Hydron's palace. New Battle System *The new battle system has a Life Gauge which has total 500 life points that will cause win or lose. *The Life Gauge will be damaged when your Bakugan loses. *(e.g. damage is 350 Gs, life gauge -150 ) *When the life gauge hits zero, you lose. *Unlike the original version, defeated Bakugan can be returned to battle, and only one Gate Card is set at a time. There is no limit to how many Bakugan can stand on one card. *If the winning Bakugan's G-Power is 500 or more than the Bakugan that lost the battle, the losing Bakugan will go to the winner. The only way to get the lost Bakugan back is to beat it by 500 G's. *You're allowed as many abilities as you want, until you run out. *The Brawlers need a Gauntlet to start each battle. The phrase for begin it's: "Gauntlet, Power Strike!". *The defeated Bakugans and be thrown out to the battle again. Episodes * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia DVDs (Original Japanese) Characters Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Dan Kuso : The top ranked brawler on Earth. The 15-year-old leader of the Battle Brawlers returns from the previous season. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, he is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, his Bakugan gains a new form after agreeing to separate from the core. He isn't an evolved Drago, but the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia separated him from the core. Frosch informed Drago that'' "You will not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same".'' Dan is still going out with Runo Misaki, as it is revealed in Invasion of the Vestals. His Bakugan Trap is Pyrus Scorpion, which was given to him by Mira Clay, another member of the Resistance. In'' Show me the Power!, Dan lost Drago to Spectra Phantom when he activated a forbidden card, but Dan wins him back thanks to the help of Apollonir. Drago evolved into Cross Dragonoid, then into Helix Dragonoid after absorbing the Six Attribute Energies from the BT System. : : Bakugan : Neo Dragonoid / Maxus Dragonoid / Cross Dragonoid / Maxus Cross Dragonoid / Helix Dragonoid : Bakugan Trap : Scorpion : Battle Gear : JetKor (Created by Keith and Marucho in Episode 45) : ;Shun Kazami : The 3rd ranked brawler on Earth. Shun a 16-year-old brawler returns to Vestroia along with Dan and Marucho. He's still the strong, silent type, and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. After being separated from his Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram and his Bakugan Trap is Ventus Hylash which is the shape of an oval cylinder. He is first shown saving Marucho in [[Marucho's Mission |''Marucho's Mission and]] joins the Resistance in Return of a Friend after helping Dan. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Ingram evolved into Master Ingram. : : Bakugan : Ingram / Master Ingram : Bakugan Trap : Hylash and Shadow Wing : Bakugan Using Bakugan Interspace : Hawktor (Digital Clone) : ;Marucho Marukura : The 7th ranked brawler on Earth. Marucho also returns. A wise, 13-year-old Brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. Marucho overhears Dan and Drago's conversation about going to New Vestroia alone and so follows them through the portal. Marucho is still the one in the group who knows more about the Bakugan, is still caring about everyone and everything. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Elfin evolved into Minx Elfin. : : Bakugan : Elfin / Minx Elfin : Bakugan : Preyas : Bakugan Trap : Tripod Epsilon : Bakugan Using Bakugan Interspace : Akwimos (Digital Clone) : ;Ace Grit : Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought. He is partnered with Darkus Percival and uses Falcon Fly as his Bakugan Trap. He occasionally regrets his words. He is 16 years of age and acts just like Dan. He and Mira Clay fight a lot like Dan and Runo Misaki. He has a crush on Mira, but won't admit it. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Percival evolved into Knight Percival. : : Bakugan : Percival / Knight Percival : Bakugan Trap : Falcon Fly / Flash Falcon Fly : ;Mira Clay : The daughter of Professor Clay, Mira is a Subterra brawler and a Vestal girl who's also leader of the Resistance. She is accepted by the Brawlers, but not entirely trusted. She also has a missing brother, whom she suspects may be Spectra Phantom due to their similar way of tossing their Bakugan, which is confirmed in Unmasked. With 16 years old, she is partnered with Subterra Thunder Wilda and wishes she could find her missing brother Keith someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Dan but won't admit to it. In Family Ties, she betrays the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance to follow Spectra Phantom and find out what he's doing in New Vestroia, but rejoins the Resistance at the end of Wall to Wall Brawl. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Thunder Wilda evolves into Magma Wilda. : : Bakugan : Wilda / Thunder Wilda / Magma Wilda : Bakugan Trap : Baliton : ;Baron Leltoy : He's a Vestal boy and a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers, battles with Haos Bakugan and partnered with Haos Mega Nemus and the Bakugan Trap, Piercian. He is 12-13. At one point, Baron battled with Runo Misaki's Blade Tigerra, but lost her to Spectra Phantom in Invasion of the Vestals. When on Earth, he shows signs of a crush on Runo Misaki. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Nemus evolved into Saint Nemus. : : Bakugan : Nemus / Mega Nemus / Saint Nemus : Bakugan Trap : Piercian Villains Zenoheld ' : Prince Hydron's father and ruler of the Vestals. He is angered when the Resistance manages to destroy the Alpha and Beta controllers. He is now the leading Pyrus brawler since Spectra left. 'Hydron : The Prince is the leader of the Vexos. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he has petrified and is in possession of the Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas , Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to complete his collection by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. He has a habit of twirling a little piece of his hair. He is now the leading Subtera brawler, since Gus left. Vexos Spectra Phantom ' : Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap, Metalfencer, and fought with Pyrus Viper Helios. He seems to want Drago even though his prince demands for Spectra to capture Drago for him. He is suspicious and it seems as if he is going to betray Prince Hydron shown in ''Return of a Friend. In Unmasked, Mira's suspicions of Spectra prove to be true when he removes his mask and is, in fact, Mira's brother, Keith. In Brotherly Love, Viper Helios gets upgraded to Cyborg Helios. In Final Countdown, the Vexos ditched him and set the palace on self destruct mode. He managed to escape with the help of Gus Grav. In Spectra Rises, Cyborg Helios was upgraded to Helios MK2. He now is working to take the Perfect Core energy from Drago and take over all of Vestal. Spectra temporarily joined with the Brawlers after Gus' disappearance. After losing one more battle against Dan, he joins the Bakugan Battle Brawlers as Keith Clay and only disguises when he's in battle. : ;Mylene Pharaoh : Mylene is the only female in the Vexos organization. Mylene prefers the Aquos attribute. Strong and loyal to Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra Phantom and has her own agenda. She is partnered with her Aquos Elico and uses Tripod Theta as her Bakugan Trap. She sees Hydron as nothing but a spoiled brat. In Final Countdown, she throws Mega Brontes and Elico overboard. Mylene also cares too much about power, which made her throw the Bakugan out, seeing Bakugan with emotions as weak. Now she battles with Aquos Macubass. 'Volt Luster ' : Volt is part of the Vexos organization. Volt uses Haos Bakugan and prefers to battle with his strength rather than his mind. He holds a Dynamo Trap Bakugan and partners with his Haos Mega Brontes and this one is thrown out in episode 25 by Mylene Pharaoh, much to Volt's dismay. He now fights with Haos Boriates. 'Gus Grav ' : Gus was part of the Vexos organization. He is a macho, Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He uses Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and used with the Subterra Vulcan. In Spectra Rises, he upgraded Vulcan to Rex Vulcan. He is very loyal to Spectra Phantom, as shown by his urging not to remove his mask as part of his deal with Mira Clay, and is helping him take the Perfect Core energy. After learning of the Vexos' plan to betray Spectra, Gus rescued Brontes and Elico (who were thrown out by Mylene Pharaoh) and saves him and Helios before the Vexos Motherpalace explodes. After feeling that his master was insulted by Zenoheld, Gus let his loyalty get to him as he challenged Zenoheld to a battle to defend Spectra's honor. Elico and Hexados sacrifice themselves to protect Gus and Vulcan, while the two stand and face Zenoheld's final attack together. He is presumed dead but is later revealed to have survived his battle with Zenoheld and has been imprisoned since. '''Shadow Prove : Shadow was a part of the evil Vexos organization. He battles with Darkus attribute, and is cruel and merciless in battle. He uses Fortress (not to be confused with Fourtress) as a Trap Bakugan and was partnered with Darkus Hades, who was created from Alpha Hydranoid's DNA. Later he starts brawling with Darkus MAC Spider, since Alice Gehabich and Chan Lee destroyed Hades. In Mylene's Meltdown, Mac Spider gets destroyed. ;Lync Volan : Lync is part of the evil Vexos organization. He uses Ventus Bakugan and thinks he's unbeatable. He used Wired as his other Bakugan and was partnered with Ventus Altair until their destruction in Gate Crashers, after which he no longer brawled until returning to Vestal. He wears a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. He then battled with Ventus Aluze, which was destroyed in Payback. Minor Characters ;Professor Clay : Mira Clay and Spectra Phantom's father. He worked in a lab in Alpha City, creating and testing on Bakugan. He no longer cared about his daughter's welfare, but is instead caught up with making the strongest and perfect Bakugan.He is the creator of many mechanical bakugans like MAC Spider, Darkus Hades, etc. He is also the creator of the Alternative. When Spectra offered his father a place by his side, Professor Clay declared that they are no longer father and son. He later dies claiming that he loved his children. Runo Misaki : The sixth ranked brawler in world. Runo is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler. She joins the resistance when Mira gives her a Haos gauntlet. She is Dan's girlfriend. Unfortunately, she loses alongside Mira against Mylene and Lync, although she defeated Lync's Aluze. Julie Makimoto : The eighth ranked brawler in the world. Julie is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler. Mira gives her a Subterra gauntlet, which she uses to battle Ace alongside Billy Gilbert. She has a small crush on Ace, even though she is still dating Billy. ;Alice Gehabich : The second ranked brawler in the world. Alice is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler, as the former Masquerade. Mira gives her a Darkus gauntlet, which she used to battle Shadow Prove.She destroyed Darkus Hades despite losing. Klaus Von Hertzon : Klaus has moved to Vestal, where he runs a successful business. He saved Ace from Mylene and Macubass, partnered once again with Sirenoid. Chan Lee : Chan Lee was given a Pyrus gauntlet by Klaus, who instructed her to watch over Alice, arriving just in time to save her from Shadow Prove. Although she has Fourtress, she lost to Shadow's MAC Spider after Alice destroyed Hades. ;Billy Gilbert : Billy is Julie's boyfriend who, for most of the season, had been traveling the world to learn other sports and occasionally sent Julie postcards. He returned in episode 37 to surprise Julie. He battled Ace with Julie in Bakugan Interspace after learning of her crush on him. Ace beats the two of them, but they become fast friends. As it turns out, Billy had accidentally brought Shadow and Mylene with him to Marucho's house, giving away the Resistance's hiding place. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are BakuNeon (Set E), BakuBronze (Set F), BakuGlow (Set G), BakuSteel (Set H), Set I, and Set J. Trivia *There are rare occurrences to where Japanese anime airs in another country before airing in its original country. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia is one of them because the first season was a flop in Japan, so the second series was given to Nelvana so they could air it first, mainly to see if it would be successful in English communities before airing it in Japan. After seeing how successful it was worldwide outside of Japan, the Bakugan anime was given another chance in Japan. When Japan first aired New Vestroia episode 1, the English version had already aired New Vestroia episode 42 in Canada a few days before that. *This is the only season that has the main villain use a Pyrus Attributed Bakugan instead of the Darkus Attribute, like the other seasons. *This is also is the only season so far where the last member to join the six main brawlers is Ventus instead of Darkus. Theme Song Opening *Cho! Saikyo! Warriors! (バトルブローラーズ ニューヴェストロイア) by Psychic Lover (1-52) Ending *Bang! Bang! Bakugan by Yoshifumi Ushima (1-13, 52) *Communication Breakdown by Crush Tears (14-51) Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan